


This Time's Different

by ZaneNariman



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneNariman/pseuds/ZaneNariman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's new at Anchor Beach and isn't particularly excited, maybe because he's moved around so much as a foster kid. That is, until he meets Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

This wasn't anything particularly new or crazy for Jude. As a foster kid he was constantly moving from home to home, and therefore from school to school. So he was used to the somewhat constant change in surroundings. But this time, however, was different. He was staying with Lena, the VP of the school, and her wife Stef, and they were both sweet and seemed genuinely interested in making Jude feel as comfortable as possible.

Jude woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and forced himself out of bed. Even though transferring schools had become routine for him, it didn't make the process any more enjoyable. Making sure not to wake Jesus, he walked slowly over to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. "Great. Circles under my eyes on the first day", he thought. He had been up late the night before talking to Marianna, just doing each other's nails and talking about the upcoming school year. He took a quick shower and got dressed, deciding on a blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of vans. 

Once at school, after getting a quick hug and kiss from Lena in the principal's office, he walked out in the hall and absent-mindedly tried to find his locker. "Locker 243...hmm...", he thought before finding the locker and attempting to open it from the scribbled-down combination on the slip of paper in his hand. He kept trying to get it to open, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey dude, are you new here? I think you got the wrong locker.", a voice from behind him said. "Omg I'm sorry", Jude said before turning around. He couldn't help but just stare at the guy smiling behind him, because he was the most gorgeous thing that Jude had ever seen. He had tan skin, light brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and had this amazing smile. Jude just began to stutter and repeat the word "S-sory" over and over before the other guy just laughed and said, "It's no problem. He gently took the slip of paper from Jude's hand and said, "But I think you have the wrong locker. Yours is locker 324 upstairs."

Jude felt like such an idiot. He felt like he couldn't go more than 2 days without looking like a fool in front of someone. "Come on, I'll show you where it is.", he said. As they started walking toward the stairs, he stretched his hand out and said, "I'm Connor by the way". Jude shook his hand and introduced himself, but he couldn't stop smiling and staring at Connor after he said his name, because this guy really was gorgeous. 

When they got to Jude's locker, Connor said, "So what classes are you taking?" Jude took his schedule out of his backpack and read off his classes in order. "Algebra 2, English, World History, German, Chemistry, and Gym." He couldn't help but mentally scowl at the thought of taking Chem, because he absolutely hated science and the school made him take it. Connor just flashed him his warm smile and said, "Nice man, we have Gym together!" Any sense of dread about the Chem class went right out the window, because Jude could swear that his heart was racing. But he just tried to play cool and said, "Oh sweet, I guess I'll see you then!", before they said bye and headed off to class.

At that moment, Jude was grateful to have come up through the foster system, because he had mastered the art of maintaining that calm, cool, and collected exterior. Because inside, he was jumping around like a little girl. Not only was Connor smoking hot, but he seemed really sweet and nice, a combination which Jude hadn't really experienced with anyone at any of his other schools. 

The day seemed to drag on and on until he got to German. Jude walked in the door and immediately felt super awkward, because it was dead quiet and everyone else in the class already seemed to be there. He felt himself panicking and began to scan the aisles looking for an open place to sit. His eye finally caught a seat at the back of the room, so walked towards it and finally sat down without making eye contact with anyone. He was so jittery from having everyone stare at him that he knocked his pencil over, which landed under the desk next to him. The girl sitting there bent down, picked it up, and handed it back to Jude. "So it's your first day, huh", she said. Jude just stared at her, slowly nodding. "I'm Taylor. Have you taken German before?", she questioned. 

"Yeah", Jude said, cause he had taken an intro class last semester. "Nice, me too. But I've never had this teacher before. I hope he's not wearing the socks and sandals to class." Jude couldn't help but laugh because the thought of some old German guy walking into class with that was hilarious. He felt a little more at ease having met someone else. The rest of the day actually went by pretty quickly, until it was time to go to Gym. Jude felt his palms getting sweaty as he slowly pushed the locker room door open, because he was nervous and excited to see Connor again, and he also hadn't done any physical activity in what seemed like ages. He turned the corner and just as he put his bag down on the floor, he saw Connor.


	2. Some Homework and a Surprise

Jude tried to keep cool but it was hard, seeing him shirtless in the locker room. "Hey Jude how was your day? Ready for some PE?" He asked, flashing him a big smile. It took every ounce of willpower to look at him back in the eyes and not stare at his bare chest. "Yeah I guess, although I really hope I don't get picked last again.", he laughed. It was no secret that Jude was really thin and therefore not a team captain's first choice for team sports.

Before Connor could answer, the coach blew his whistle. "Alright guys, out to the gym! We're gonna start things off with a game of dodgeball. Tyler Giorgi, Connor Stevens, you guys are team captains. Let's go!" The two both left the big blob of other students and headed toward opposite sides of the gym. Tyler went first and obviously went with one of the most muscular kids in the group. Then it was Connor's turn. "Okay I pick Jude." Jude instantly blushed and made his way over to Connor's side. He was so shocked that he was picked this early (and especially by this really cute guy) that he hardly paid attention to the rest of the selection process. 

Jude rarely cared when it came to physical activity, but he was determined not to let Connor down. During the game he employed an unorthodox method of constantly running to avoid getting pelted, and managed to knock out 3 people on the other team. "Nice job, Jude!", Connor said, and gave him a big high-five. Jude returned it and just smiled back. He couldn't believe it - he had actually enjoyed himself during a game involving physical activity. 

\-----

After dinner that night, Jude was just lying on his bed, listening to some music on his iPhone. Just as he was about to select another song, his phone pinged. He opened his message-box and he had a message from Taylor. "Hey :) Was just wondering if you had finished the German hw" Jude closed his eyes and tried to remember back to the assignment that he had given up on earlier. He absolutely couldn't figure out some of the conjugations and had pretty much just given up on it for the evening. He typed back, "No I just stopped cuz I couldn't remember anything :0" He got a response back a few seconds later. "U wanna work on it together?" Stef and Lena were out of the house but he was sure they wouldn't mind if he had someone over. "Yea sure", and texted his address. About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. Jude went to go answer it, and Taylor was waiting outside. She smiled at him and said, "Hey, so you ready to finish this sheiße"? Jude just burst into laughter because Taylor was just hilarious.

After 40 minutes of looking up conjugations and abusing Google Translate, they finally finished the work. Taylor closed her book and said, "Jude, do you have a girlfriend?" He was really taken aback by her question. No one had ever seemed to be interested in really getting to know him, let alone someone as nice and funny as Taylor was. He just shook his head and looked down at his feet, playing with his fingers. Just a few seconds later, before he could say anything else, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, and be brutal!


	3. It's Okay

At first, Jude didn't really know what to think. He liked Taylor. He really did. But he knew that deep down, he didn't have the same feelings for her like the feelings he had for Connor. But he certainly didn't want to ruin this new friendship by offending her, so he just kissed back. After he a few more seconds she pulled away and smiled warmly at him. "That was nice", she said, and he just slowly nodded. As if on cue, her phone chimed. They both looked over at the screen and saw a message from someone named Daria. "Daria: TAY i need u now :0 Something's up with Connor" Jude's heart began to race from seeing Connor's name as he looked up at Taylor. She just rolled her eyes at the message and said, "Sorry, my friend Daria can be a little needy so I should probably get going." 

Jude tried to listen to what she was saying but he was too distracted by who this Daria girl was and what her business with Connor was. As they both stood up, Jude felt a slight sense of awkwardness so without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek. She smiled and blushed and said, "I'll text you later after I'm done helping the queen." He couldn't help but laugh as the tension broke. She left and Jude shut the door before turning his back toward it. His mind was racing. Because within a span of 10 minutes, he and his new friend kissed, he found out that the guy he liked might actually have a girlfriend, and to make matters worse, they all seemed to know each other. He shut his eyes.

He went back to his room and decided to change into sweatpants and go for a run. Because running always helped him clear his head. He just started by jogging slowly, staying on the sidewalk as he worked his way through the subdivision. He had his headphones in and all of a sudden, Adele's "Hello" came on. "Oh god...", Jude thought, as he listened closely to the lyrics. "So hello from the other side..." This was without a doubt one of his favorite songs, but it just seemed to bring Connor back into his head. "Why am I thinking so much about this guy?", he thought. "I barely even know him, jeez." After his run he took a shower, had dinner with Stef and Lena, and then hung out with Marianna in her room.

"So, how was your day at school?", she asked him. "Oh pretty good", Jude said, trying to be cool. "My classes are all fine and I think I actually made a new friend." "Oh yeah?", Marianna said, smiling. "What's their name?" "Her name's Taylor and we have German together. We did homework together after school", he said, blushing slightly as he left out the part where they kissed. "That's nice!", she said. "Would you like me to paint your nails? He looked down at his nails and thought about it. "Come on they'll look great!", she said. Jude said okay and with that, Marianna grabbed the blue "Boy Crush Blush" off her desk and proceeded to paint Jude's nails.

School was pretty uneventful for most of the day. Taylor had a doctor's appointment about an hour before lunch so he just ate with Lena in her office. And all of a sudden it was last period. His previous class had let out early so he made his way into the locker room, expecting it to be empty. But he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this is my first time writing fanfiction. The story takes place when Jude's 15 and Connor 16. What do you think so far? Should I keep going? Hopefully it's not too bad so far lol


End file.
